That Austin
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: They all saw a version of Austin, and they all loved him. But only Ally was lucky enough to catch him like this... and even though he had no idea, these were some of her favorite moments. One shot.


**Hey all. This is my first attempt at an Austin and Ally story. I love the show and I absolutely adore both Laura and Ross... and I can't help but think that sometimes, there is an Austin we don't get to see on the TV. Anyway, I always see Austin as a child in many ways, and Ally as the mature adult that keeps him in check, even when he doesn't realize it. So, I thought of this... and well, it does hint of a little romance, but it's not... definitely friendship, but I do love the idea of them together. I might work on a full length story based off this. Going into the storyline and putting it to the point where it's chaptered. Anyway, this is just a short one shot for now, and I hope you enjoy! ... ready set rock! ... oh wait, this isn't an R5 concert. Enjoy!**

* * *

He had a lot of strange habits and "Austin" things that she loved. If she listed them, they'd go on for pages. Books, even. But if it was one thing she could never get enough of, it was watching him when he thought no one was looking.

It was a side of him no one saw but her. Everyone saw the Austin in the videos online… loud and fun, always smiling. Dez saw the crazy blond with no fear, always ready for some crazy adventure his friend could lead him on. Trish saw the somewhat immature teenager with those imaginative and creative eyes that would someday lead him into stardom. But Ally saw the inner Austin… the Austin he fought so hard to hide.

He was sitting up in the room above Sonic Boom, casually playing notes on the piano. He was waiting for Ally, something typically the other way around. Determination was graceful on his already delicate features, but at the same time, he looked untouchable.

"You'll see one day," he murmured to himself, then frowned. "No!"

She giggled. He was so adorable when frustrated.

"That doesn't work… man, Ally makes this look simple."

"You'll see me one day… you'll see me… but you won't see this… no... over and done… done and over… crap!"

She knew who he was writing about. Austin had recently met a pretty blonde named Jamie who took him on quite the ride. He felt hard, as he usually did, but this time, nothing could stop the fall he was meant for. She was cold. Unbelievably so. A user in every sense of the word. None of his friends wanted to be the person to tell him so, but she was. Eventually, they all sat down and explained what they knew. She had never seen him so upset. He spent almost a month pouting, looking all sad. Now he was set on revenge… but his song lyrics, as they've always been, weren't the best.

Ally smiled as he set his head down, groaning to himself. "This is why you have Ally, this is what she's good at. But she can't describe what I feel. She doesn't get it like I do… she didn't live it. There has got to be some way to write this down."

She desperately wanted to give him some advice, but held back and watched as he got back up and tried again. Ally watched for another five minutes before casually walking into the room and sitting down next to him.

He smiled as if all she saw had never happened. Sometimes, it felt like that was the only time she ever really saw what he was thinking, and sometimes, that made her sad.

"Hey you."

"You're late," he teased. "You always yell at me for being late!"

"Sorry, I got a bit held up watching this really talented person working on a song at the mall."

"Really?" Austin had no clue (he was so clueless sometimes, it was adorable), but apparently thought someone was trying to take over his fame. "Tell him it's my mall and I do the singing here!"

"I'm sure he knows," Ally said. "But you could totally tell, he was trying so hard, but was just over thinking it. He was definitely talented. And a hard worker. And he definitely loves what he does. Probably should just work on it a little more."

Austin was now in thought, as if she wasn't there. Thinking about what she said without realizing the advice was for him. A small smile replaced his thoughtful pose and he grinned fully once she smiled back. "You know, Ally, it's like you always have the right thing to say. And you don't even understand why, but you just helped me a lot. I'm sure that kid was talented. Hopefully he realizes it some day."

Ally smiled as Austin got up and went to leave the room. "Where are you going, Austin? I just got here!"

"I have a great idea! I have to go find Dez and let him know I need his video camera tonight! I'll make it up to you, I promise!" He flashed her another Austin grin and then stopped, turning around for a moment. "And hey, Ally?"

"Yeah?"

"Go find that kid and tell him what you just said. It might just help him." He paused. "And thanks again. I promise I'll make this up to you!"

She waited until he was far from sight before smiling to herself, finally answering him, "I just did."


End file.
